You Are My Future
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: After Coming back for good kagome must start anew,but when her cousin appears to tell her of his engagemnet,The youkai filled life that kagome has pinned for is within her grasp,But when she is used to living in the past can she really make a future?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys new story I am unsure if this will be a Kagome/Kurama or a Kagome/Hiei so vote on which one you prefer. Anyways I've had this written in my notebook for a while and I've been meaning to type it up. Also I know it's short but I was originally double the length but I wanted to already have something written for chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I own neither InuYasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho they are both great anime's and I simple uses them to amuse myself and my readers.**

Kagome higurashi was bored. So very bored. Kenjutsu classes just weren't fun anymore. Kagome turned around and sighed at the man on the floor. He was _supposed_ to be her sensei. She had hit his temple with the base of her katana and knocked him unconscious. She sighed to herself again. It wasn't there fault she knew stances and battle moves they could only dream of, she mused, as the other students went to see if there teacher was ok. However kagome thinking of the new material art that she could take up, Kagome had set up a sort of tradition with herself. Beat the teacher of the class three times and quit, then progress to a new marital art. Out of the 75 martial arts that where taught in Japan kagome had mastered around 30. It helped alot that most descended from demon fighting styles which she had mastered , also alot of the fighting styles where similar to each other so if she applied the right mind frame she could learn and be finished within two months.

-Flashback-

_When she had first started training in the feudal era she was heavily inclined to think that her teachers were actually spawn of the devil. Shippo had once written out a list of all of her teachers as a sort of timetable to help her out_

_Sango-Demon slaying –Monday_

_Miroku- Spiritual powers- Tuesday_

_Kaede- Herb lore and healing- Wednesday_

_Kouga- Demon style taijutsu and hand to hand combat- Thursday_

_Inuyasha- Sword fighting and physical fitness- Friday_

_Sesshomaru- Other weapon training and other fighting art forms- Saturday_

_Sesshomaru- Maths and school work- Sunday_

_Kikyo- Archery- whenever she's here_

_For the first year she was tempted to run home, seal the well and never ever come back. Even though she was now spending more time than ever in the feudal era her graded had improved rapidly, much to the delight of her mother and sesshomaru's ego, Kagome quickly realised that this was because sesshomaru was the second most evil of all of her teachers. The most evil was the shikon-no-tama. Yep that's right the jewel, Midoriko and the other demon spirits, had to be the most evil being in existence._

_You see Midoriko had come up with a rather clever plan. The four souls of the jewel where what gave the jewel its power so Midoriko and the demon's fussed their souls to kagome's. In other words she was a living jewel. However the side effects where that kagome's miko powers increased 7fold and she also became a youkai. She was a hybrid demon, a combination of a spirit kitsune a shadow inu and an elemental ookami._

_Every Morning when kagome woke up from her dream training she felt stronger, while the jewel had been fussing to her soul kagome hadn't been home, so she was anxious for the transformation to complete so she could go home. One night in her dreams Midoriko told her that her training was completed and when she woke up the transformation would be complete. She was then roused seconds later because her companions wanted to know why she suddenly had a tail and ears on the top of her head and a blue circle on her forehead with a black heart in the centre. She also had the classic taiyoukai markings that sesshomaru had. It was at that moment that kagome realised she hadn't told her friends about her transformation._

_Not one of her best ideas._

_So after telling the story to the collective group of: Sango, miroku, shippo , kirara , inuyasha , Kikyo , sesshomaru , rin, kouga , Ginta and Hakkaku , of what was going on kagome was stunned when she suddenly had multiply gifts thrust upon her as ' graduation presents' . As Things just began to die down, InuYasha and the other demons suddenly stopped and declared they could smell naraku, this meant one thing. The jewel had finally stopped working and Naraku's barrier was down._

_They found naraku and the battle lasted not 5 minutes. Naraku and all of his incarnations where killed. It was then on the battle field that kagome turned Sango, Miroku and Rin into Inu-Youkai; She also created a new soul for kikyo and made her body real again. She also turned her into an inu-hanyou so she could be the same as inuyasha for forever. When Kikyo got her new soul kagome also got the rest of her soul back. One day when kagome was sat on the lip of the well, shippo (whom she had officially adopted) and kirara on her shoulders. She was talking to her friends before she left to see her family. Just before Shippo and kirara could jump off her shoulder an eagle youkai came down from the sky causing kagome, her kit and the nekomatta to fall into the well. However instead of the normal blue light kagome was engulfed by a pink light and she knew when she hit the floor in the future that the well had closed forever._

_That had been a year earlier; kagome had placed a concealment charm on shippo and had enrolled him in a home schooling course. Kagome herself had actually excelled so much she passed her finals a month after she had come back this was about 6 months before everyone else, she was going to start university in September. Kagome had also officially taken up her duties as a the shrine miko which was a good thing as business was booming at the shrine and her jii-san couldn't cope on his own_

_It was the lack of a challenge and company that made kagome take up diffrent martial arts. There was only occasional youkai and kagome dispatched them quickly which left kagome looked for her challenge in ningen's_

-End Flashback-

Kagome put her sword in its sheath and headed towards the changing rom. Changing quickly she picked up her sword and placed it in her rucksack, which also held her numerous diffrent weapons and uniforms, Kagome kept the bag with her at all times however she cast a spell on everything to shrink it down so it all fit inside, Walking out of the dojo she walked up to the receptionist at the desk of the martial arts school.

''Another transfer Higurashi-san?'' Smiled the receptionist

''Hai Ruka-chan'' All the receptionists knew kagome as she changed courses often.

''ok well let me see it's Wednesday today so I can get you in for aikido as you haven't done that one yet so one minute... ok! You can start next week see you tomorrow higurashi-san!'' Ruka said as kagome nodded and left. Kagome went to martial arts classes every night till 7:00pm

As Kagome exited the building the cool breeze hit her and she sighed, quickly she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and placed a mask on her face as she set off.

The mask helped for two reasons:

1) It was custom made by kagome herself and infused with her powers so that it filtered the bust city air so the smells didn't upset her sensitive nose.

2) When she was attacked by youkai they often attacked at night when she was alone, although she normally took care of them the occasional one or two escaped and the mask kept her true identity safe from youkai

As kagome walked home it appeared that she would have some fun. Directly 100 ft behind her a kitsune youkai was following behind her. Smirking she flared her aura telling the youkai that she was a miko. As she turned around a corner she smirked once more under her mask. This was almost too easy!

The youkai was following her just as she had hoped; quickly turning into a park she slipped her hand into her bag. She made it look she was looking for her phone. Stopping in the middle of the park, the youkai was still moving towards her, she found her gun (the bullets had been infused with her miko ki) and spun around pointing it at the kitsune's forehead.

''what do you want fox?'' Kagome asked as she took the safety lock off the gun.

''hmm it would appear I have myself in quite the situation'' The kitsune replied smoothly. In the dark kagome could see the fox had vivid red hair and forest green eyes. 'How about you put the gun down and we talk this one over ne?''

''Nice try how about you stop trying to control the plants and tell me what you're doing here before I put a bullet in your brain ne?'' Kagome said mockingly. The fox frowned slightly, annoyed she had noticed his attempts, he said nothing.

Kagome smirked to herself and took a bullet out of her bag, the kitsune's eyes widened as she put it in the gun.

''what do you think I'd carry around a loaded gun in my bag? Are you that dumb? And here I thought kitsune's where clever now you have 5 seconds to start talking before I really do put a miko bullet through your pretty little youkai head, I now ningen bullets don't have an effect so I put my own ki in these quite successful so far but I have yet to try them on a kitsune'' Kagome could see he was weighing up his options.

''5

4

3

2

1''

**Muhahahahahah!*thunder and lightning in background * now I shall kill you all in suspense.**

**-Kagome opens the door and flicks on the basement light-**

**Me- aww 'gome –Chan I was just getting to the good bit**

**Kagome- *sigh* come on get back up stairs and type up the next chapter**

**Me- but... But I want the suspense to kill them**

**-Kurama enters the room- **

**Kurama- if you type up the next chapter then Youko says you can touch his ears.**

***Jumps up and runs back upstairs to start the seconds chapter***

**kagome- I thought youko's ears belonged to me?**

**Me -*shouts from upstairs* SORRY KAGOME BUT I'M THE AUTHOR**

**Hehe anyways review and I'll update really fast and don't forget to vote**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter two is here people! I was going to wait a few more days to type this up but I thought better of it so anyways here is the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho they belong to someone else ok happy now?**

**Recap:**

''**what do you think I'd carry around a loaded gun in my bag? Are you that dumb? And here I thought kitsune's where clever now you have 5 seconds to start talking before I really do put a miko bullet through your pretty little youkai head, I now ningen bullets don't have an effect so I put my own ki in these quite successful so far but I have yet to try them on a kitsune'' Kagome could see he was weighing up his options.**

''**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**Now:**

The red headed kitsune opened his mouth to explain but kagome interrupted him before he speaks.

''you want to know something fox? I haven't tried these bullets out on a kitsune because I don't like testing things on my own kind , I'm part kitsune you see so take this as a warning and don't ever let me see you again or I will exterminate you' even if you are an avatar' Kagome said behind her mask.

''how did you know?'' The kitsune asked, kagome laughed and tapped her nose.

''that's for me to know and you to find out anyways how about a deal? I have a friend, a sister of sorts, her name is kagome and she lives at the higurashi shrine, I have quite a few informants that give their information to her and she pass's it on to me so how about if you find out anything of note you tell her, she's human but she know how to handle herself now tell Youko I say hi will you?'' Kagome let out a dry laugh and using her demon speed she disappeared.

Kurama stood in the middle of the park thoroughly confused.

* Youko do you know her?*

- Sorry red but you never found out her name –

* do you know this kagome person?*

- I knew someone called kagome about 500 years ago but the youkai miko said that this kagome was human so no in case you forgot humans tend not to live that long-

* Of course how could I forget such a trivial thing *

- Damn right, now I need to sleep talk to you later red-

- At the higurashi shrine-

Kagome managed to get up the giant flight of steps in record time, stopping in front of the front door she took her mask off and walked in.

''Okaa-san!'' came shippo's voice as she walked around the corner into the living room.

'Hey shippo have you been good for you baa-Chan?'' Kagome asked her son as he jumped into her arms, kagome looked at her mother who smiled.

'Shippo-Chan has been very good. We went to go see souta's football match ,they won, oh and shippo said he would wait for you to get home before he had his Dinner yours is in the oven and his is in the microwave'' Kun-loon higurashi informed her daughter. Kagome nodded and walked into the kitchen shippo on her hip. Opening the microwave and the oven she balanced both plates on a two fingers.

Walking carefully upstairs kagome entered her room. Putting the food down, she quickly changed into her pyjamas. She passed shippo his food and they began to eat.

''so mama how was your training'' The young fox kit asked, she laughed at the face his mother pulled.

''boring I guess I ended up knocking the sensei out so I got another transfer' Kagome told her son and wondered if she should tell him of the kitsune she met today. Shippo looked up at her.

''there's something else isn't there kaa-san?'' Shippo asked as he finished his dinner. Kagome put her plate down and nodded. She lay down on her bed and shippo snuggled up to her.

'' I met a kitsune avatar today odd thing was he looked like a fire kitsune , red hair green eyes but he could control plants like a spirit kitsune also I sensed Youko within him'' Kagome's eyes became down cast and shippo sat bolt upright .

''Youko, as in Youko Kurama Youko? '' Shippo asked, Back when they were in the feudal era, they found out that Shippo had an uncle called Youko Kurama , he had been away on a long heist when they finally defeated naraku and they got sent to the future . Youko Had taken a shine to kagome, something she found rather irritating as she also had kouga and inuyasha to deal with.

Kagome had given up trying to tell kouga she didn't like him in that way and she had given up on InuYasha a long time ago. However despite all of that kouga always declared kagome as his woman at every opportunity and inuyasha acted like she was some kind of possession Sesshomaru treated her like that as well but not as bad .

And then there was Youko

He was like a mix of kouga AND inuyasha half claiming her as his and half doing the big brother impression.

Causing kagome to decide that all canines where obsessed with 'owning her' She often wonder if she had a 'canines come claim me 'sing in neon orange that she couldn't see. After kagome turned into a youkai she nearly cried when it all got worse.

Kagome smiled as she remembered the time in the hot spring with sango when she asked her about it

_Flashback-_

_Kagome and Sango eased into the hot water with a joint sigh of contentment. They sat in silence for a few minutes before sango and kagome began washing their hair._

''_so what did you want to talk about kagome-Chan?'' Sango asked her sister like best friend_

'' _why is it that all of our male youkai companions seem to think I belong to them?'' Kagome asked as she dunged her head under the water. She came back up and looked at sango._

''_well in youkai society a male with mate with the strongest, most beautiful female. Normally they keep the same species, that's why not many hanyou's are born '' Sango paused and look like she was choosing her next words carefully_

''_miko ki is known to attract youkai , the stronger the miko the stronger the youkai she attracts , Most miko's however kill youkai on sight, like kikyo-san for example, However you do not she make friends with youkai . When hanyou's are born they are usually born there human parents will almost always have a small amount of holy power in their blood stream. With you kagome you are smart , beautiful and you know how to fight , traits that most youkai look for in there mate , you are also a very strong miko '' Sango paused once again but this time it was not a good idea as kagome looked shocked._

''_WHAT! Are you insinuating they all want to mate me!?'' Kagome said nearly jumping out of the water, sango shuck her head quickly and began explaining again._

'' _They act like that because they see you as a potentially mate , so even if they don't think they are doing it they are protecting you from other males because they know that you don't know youkai tradition '' Sango looked at her friend who had calmed down._

''_soooo there doing it to look after me?'' Kagome asked confused, sango nodded._

'' _Kouga and inuyasha fight over you alot and I'm sure it annoys you but in youkai society especially taiyoukai society if they didn't actually like each other they would have already killed each other , its tradition for all suitors to fight until one is left.' Sango looked at kagome to see if it had all sunk in. Kagome frowned slightly_

''_ok so let me summarise this, to make sure that I understand everything_

_This is all because I fit youkai standards despite the fact this all started before I turned youkai_

_They fight because they...Accept each other?_

_They treat me like I'm made of glass because they don't want everyone else treat me like that_

_I really confused and none of it made sense yet at the same time it DID make sense_

_I just realised that everything is ten times worse because I'm become a youkai so that means they have another reason other than my miko powers because now I'm the same species as them , well technically_

_Kagome looked at her friend who was laughing and smiled slightly_

''_did I get that about right?'' Kagome asked sarcastically_

''_yeah I think so now let's get going or all of your darling suitors might thing you've been stolen.'' Sango said as she stood up, Kagome mock gasped._

''_heavens no! Let use return quickly so I can be treated like a glass doll a little bit more'' Kagome laughed and the girls quickly re-joined camp_

-End flashback-

Kagome looked down and noticed that shippo had fallen asleep; she smiled softly and decided to sleep as well. It was then that she remembered that her cousin yusuke was coming over tomorrow because he apparently had some 'big news'

She smiled softly at the thought, she had heard that yusuke was actually a youkai through one of her informant's , she always told her informants the same story when she first met them , the story she had told the kitsune , that kagome was a simple human miko and not the uber powerful taiyoukai miko that they were talking to . It worked to say the least anyway, she vaguely wondered if the kitsune avatar would give her any descent information. Her eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep

-The next day-

As soon as the sun rose the next day kagome was awake, it was something that had been ingrained into her by inuyasha when they where jewel shard hunting. Kagome noticed, as she lay in bed, that there were currently two balls of fluff in her bed. One of them was shippo and one of them was buyo. Kagome grinned to herself her charm had worn off during the night and her canines where visible in the early morning light She reached for the top of the duvet and lifted it up , within seconds a small clawed hand reached out and pulled it down

''Come on shippo wake up '' Kagome said softly, the duvet moved causing kagome to believe her was shaking his head

'' come on shippo big strong youkai like you shouldn't need as much sleep as you do , inuyasha doesn't , kirara doesn't , kouga doesn't come on shippo '' Kagome pulled the covers up and looked down at her don and gasped .Shippo looked up at her and glared playfully. Kagome nearly dried; her baby boy was growing up!

Obviously during the night shippo had turned 100 years old and had gained his first tail, causing a growth spurt and his body mature slightly. His hair had lengthened, his pointed ears had migrated to his head and his fluffy tail bud that he had before turned into a long silky kitsune tail, and He also grew about 12inches.

''Shippo-Chan you look gorgeous my little baby is growing up! Anyways I am prepared for these kinds of occasions; I have a tailor in the feudal era make you some clothes bigger so that they fitted you when you had a growth spurt. Shippo looked at his mother in surprise and then smiled before nodding his head. Getting out of bed kagome pulled out shippo's new clothes. The Trousers where black with a turquoise fire trim around the bottom. The shirt was the same shade of turquoise with a pocket at the front, a black jacket was worn over the shirt and had lots of secret pockets so he could hide his illusion items and fox magic in it. The cuff's had the same fire trim as the trousers.

When her son was dressed and washed, kagome herself decided to get dressed. After going down stairs and making shippo some breakfast and putting him in front of the TV she went back upstairs.

After having a quick shower she dried and straightened her hair. Due to her transformation into a youkai she now had one Silver streak and one red blood red streak in her hair. After straightening her hair she put on her miko robes. They were the same as the ones she occasionally wore in the feudal era and the ones kikyo wore. Except instead of being White and red she wore White and black. They where her graduation present from kikyo , kikyo had said that because she had become the jewel it's self and also a youkai that she had surpassed all miko's before her and kikyo herself so instead of wearing the normal miko garb she would be allowed to wear an alteration to show her status .

Walking down stares she made herself some toast and set shippo his school work for the day. After her breakfast she began her shrine duties. Kagome noticed it was oddly quite today especially considering the boom in business recently. At around 12 kagome made lunch for her, shippo, and jii-san, okaa-san had gone to work and souta was at school, it was his last week at school and he would finish on Friday, in two days time.

As soon as kagome had finished her lunch she felt a disturbance in the sutras she had placed around the shrine grounds , She closed her eyes and smiled when she realised it was her cousin, opening her eyes and grinned , she knew it would take him a while to get up the steps so she told shippo to stop his studies and opened the door , with a simple flick of her mind kagome re placed the sutra back on , The sutra where specially made so that demon's with ill intent could not enter the grounds yet other could enter , she thought it would be foolish if her informants got burned to a crisp before they gave her there information

Kagome suddenly ran up the stairs leaving her son confused, When kagome was in her room she grabbed her hair ties of the desk and tied her hair up like kikyo and then grabbed her bow and arrows and slung them on her back, she giggled when she thought of the look on her cousin's face when he saw them, well if she was going for an effect why not go the whole hog?.

Kagome quickly ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the open door, when shippo saw the bow and arrow he rolled his eyes. Kagome walked out of the door and stopped at the top of the shrine steps. She looked down and saw that yusuke was with around 5 other people, Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. They where only half way up, she thought that they would have gotten a little bit higher. Kagome's stoic mask fell into place as she looked at her cousin's companions.

There was the avatar from yesterday

Kagome looked down at shippo, who now stood at her hip, and noticed that he too had stiffened having noticed the avatars aura.

''shippo it will be ok trust me '' Kagome soothed her kit, hearing her name from down the steps kagome looked down and saw a grinning yusuke.

''it's been awhile yusuke did you forget where we lived or did you just hate the steps that much that you decided not to visit'' Kagome said mockingly causing her cousin to look embarrassed as he came up the final flight of steps.

''sorry 'gome-Chan I met my dad and we were doing some bonding '' Yusuke said as he finally stood next to her. Even thought yusuke was 5'10 kagome was slightly taller than him at 5'11. Kagome was unnaturally tall because she was a demon and she hadn't stopped growing, she estimated that she would reach 6'0.

''aww it's ok itoko-chibi-chan (itoko means cousin)'' Kagome grinned, she was glad she had remember to cast her and shippo's illusions before they left the house. Shippo's illusion got rid of his fox feet, claws, sharp canines and his new fox ear. Kagome's also got rid of her ear, claws and fangs but it also got rid of her youkai markings

The brown haired girl who had old of yusuke's hand looked at him

''chibi-chan?'' She asked, Kagome studied the girl, she was perfectly human yet she was also very pretty, this was probably the keiko that yusuke talked about whenever she came around!

''gome-Chan I told you NOT to call me that '' Yusuke stressed as everyone else began laughing

'and I told YOU I would told calling you chibi-chan the day your taller than me '' Kagome flicked his forehead and smiled. Kagome looked at yusuke's other companies. She looked critically at each other them before smiling at them all. Kagome bowed

''I'm higurashi Kagome Head miko of this shrine it is an honour to meet the people who can be bothered putting up with my darling itoko-chibi-chan now why don't we go inside I do believe numbskull over there wanted to tell me something '' Kagome turned and began walked back into the house , shippo at her heels .

''Oi kagome who's the Gaki?'' Yusuke called out, Kagome turned round and saw that The avatar and the short black haired male next to him had frozen.

_Kuso! I remembered to change my demonic aura to human but I forgot to do shippo's_ kagome thought to herself but she didn't let it show.

''this is my son higurashi shippo'' Kagome replied. Shippo turned round and bowed.

''it's a pleasure to meet you all ''Shippo said politely but yusuke looked furious

''kagome since when have you had a kid that little guy looks about 7 and why the hell ...'' Yusuke said as he turned around to face Kurama, the venom was clear on his face , it was also clear when his voice drop to a quite whisper'' does he look like you?''

Everyone sweat dropped while kagome cleared her throat gaining her everyone's attention, kagome opened her mouth to explain when shippo got in before her.

''my father and mother are dead, kagome adopted me after she and inu... a friend avenged my father's murder, I can assure that your friend is not my father, I watched him die'' Shippo's eyes were downcast and yusuke immediately looked guilty

''hey I'm sorry....'' He bang before shippo's head banged straight upright

''I don't need your pity! I've got kagome now and she's the best kaa-san I could ask for '' Shippo shouted defensively grabbing hold of kagome's miko trouser leg making everyone smile

''Ship can we enter the house now?'' Kagome asked her kit softly, he nodded and they all entered. Somehow they all managed to get in the living room Kagome was sat on the sofa with shippo on her knee next to yusuke and Keiko. Hiei was sat on the windowsill and Kurama was sat on the loveseat with boton while kuwabara sat on the floor. Kagome turned to her cousin

'' you know you never actually introduced everyone did you manners die since the last time I saw you?'' Kagome asked, Yusuke wasn't fazed

''Kagome this is Keiko, the shrimp on the windowsill is hiei, the blue haired girl is boton, the red head Is Kurama and the doofas on the floor is kuwabara'' Kagome nodded then once more looked at her cousin, she was about to open her mouth and ask him something else when the doorbell rang.

''Excuse me '' Kagome said a frown marring her face slightly as she got up to answer the door. Yusuke relaxed back in his seat, however he sat bolt upright, along with everyone, bar Keiko when they heard kagome answer the door.

''Yomi how nice of you to visit, it's been a while''

**And chapter two is done! I got it finished quicker than I thought I would and it's longer than the first chapter I hope you liked it oh and here is how the votes stand for the pairing**

**Kagome/Kurama- 0**

**Kagome/ Hiei-2**

**I also got ask to do a h/k/k so I'll put that as well**

**Hiei/Kagome/Kurama (Yaoi)-0**

**Hiei/Kagome/Kurama (Non-Yaoi) – 0**

**Anyways **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

**Ja ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I have decided to get started on this a day earlier than I had planned because my House DVD is throwing a spaz and has refused to work. Oh well its only 8:25 pm who cares anyways I hear the seventh harry potter movie is in two parts , interesting isn't it and I'm not sure if I'm the only one but this feels like boring chit chat so let's get on with the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho if I did ... let's just say they would be VERY diffrent**

**Recap:**

''**Excuse me '' Kagome said a frown marring her face slightly as she got up to answer the door. Yusuke relaxed back in his seat, however he sat bolt upright, along with everyone, bar Keiko when they heard kagome answer the door.**

''**Yomi how nice of you to visit, it's been a while''**

**Now:**

Kurama and hiei were out the door, due to the fact Yomi and kagome had stepped outside, before anyone could stop them, Yusuke following seconds later with kuwabara.

''Yomi!'' Kurama called out gaining the blind demons attention as said demon held kagome in a tight embrace.

''Ahh Kurama what a pleasant surprise '' Yomi said turning his head to the avatar and the hybrid.

'' You know them Yomi?''Kagome asked looking up innocently, Yomi nodded and let go of Kagome, and they turned to look at the Reikai Tantei

'' Yomi if ya know Whats good for ya you'll take your filthy hands of my cousin'' Yusuke seethed; just how the hell did kagome know this jerk?

'' Oi chibi simmer down will you?''Kagome said, a faint glow around yusuke was the only indication that kagome had done anything, yusuke opened his mouth to talk but his arms snapped to his side

''Yomi is an acquaintance of my friend; she's sort of like a sister, Kirei. Kirei is a demon miko, Kirei is a kitsune so she likes to be kept in the loop and when she defeats someone if she thinks they are worthy and aren't just a waste of air then she lets them live, its uncommon for her to let a youkai survive thought '' Kagome explained, with a wave of her hand yusuke's spell dissipated and he could move again.

''So tell me Ka-go-me why she let that asshole live when he defiantly classifies as a waste of air in my book '' yusuke asked

''because kirei saved my life I owe her a debit and well getting to know kagome is just an added bonus don't you think?'' Yomi asked, he attempted to sound innocent but Kurama could tell that Yomi was simply pushing yusuke's buttons, especially when he draped his arm around kagome's shoulders.

Kurama was however most surprised when he heard a low growl from hiei. Kurama turned to his right and looked down at his teammate in surprised; Hiei's beast was obviously trying to get out. Kagome also seemed to notice this and closed her eyes; a wave of calming miko energy came from the raven haired onna and he watched in awe as kagome then defused the situation completely

''Yomi as you can see I have guests and it would be mean for me to ignore them , as much as I would love to spend some more time with you I have other matters to attend to , is there anything you wanted me to pass on to Kirei?'' Kagome asked calmly. Yomi's face lost its smirk and he looked at kagome

'' hai there is a ball in two weeks almost all of the upper taiyoukai court will be there I know a few people have expressed their wish for her to be there and also Shura wants to see his mother'' Yomi said before kissing kagome on the cheek and quickly leaving . Kagome turned back to her cousin and his friends. Yusuke looked about ready to blow a blood vessel

'' chibi calm down before you have an aneurism Yomi sees Kirei as Shura's mother because to actually make Shura they needed male and female DNA components even if he IS clone, Kirei came a small amount of her DNA no biggie '' Kagome shrugged and began walking back into the house, as she walked past the group she placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder but it was only for a moment and only hiei and Kurama even knew she had done it

When the group was back in the living room, shippo was upstairs doing his work, kagome turned to yusuke

''so ya gunna tell me know or do I have to start guessing?'' Kagome said, yusuke fidgeted a little before looking his cousin directly in the eye

'' meandkeikoaregettingmarriedandwewantyoutobebridesmaid'' Yusuke blurted out quickly (translation: Me and Keiko are getting married and we want you to be bridesmaid)

A grin appeared on kagome's face and she jumped on yusuke squealing before she abruptly stopped and got off him before slapping him upside the head

'' Baka why the hell did you wait so long to tell me! What did you think I would chew her up and spit her out? Or did you think I would disown you because you're getting married or maybe ... it's because you didn't want to tell me because you're scared to get married and you know that I am legally able to wed someone so you thought keiko would ask me and that would speed things up?'' Yusuke gulped at the waves of anger coming of his cousin

''umm a mix of all of them I guess?'' Yusuke confessed and Kagome calmed down immediately

'' ok'' And kagome sat down, complete calm again. Yusuke sat down next to his cousin

''So you mind telling me how you got to know this 'Kirei' and how the hell you know about youkai?'' Yusuke asked. Kagome beamed at him

''sure! Well about a year ago I found Kirei at the bottom of the old well, she was injured ,it wasn't a physical injury more like an emotional one, and I nursed her back to health. She then told me all about how youkai where real and the three realms, it was her that unlocked my miko powers , I'm not very good but it works if I ever come across a stray demon and kirei isn't here'' Kagome lied smoothly . She didn't want them to find out that she was kirei so she told them her story but altered it.

Yusuke nodded and was obviously about to say something sagely when a roar was heard and yusuke scowled

''and I had a speech all worked out as well'' yusuke grumbled as they once again all headed out the door. Shippo had come scampering down the stairs when he heard the roar and he threw kagome her bag, mouthing a quick thank you kagome followed after the group. Kagome cursed when she saw they had left the shrine grounds. She ran and found them in the park that she had met Kurama in last night.

''Kagome stay back and let use big boys show you how it's done and if anything happened protect keiko'' Yusuke shouted before he ran into battle .Kagome had been momentarily touched before she became angry that he thought she couldn't look after herself , it sounded just a little too much like inuyasha for her liking. Kagome surveyed the enemy with a critical eye. From the looks of it there was 10 Oni all big and strong but with no brains, there was also about 20 stronger and smarter demons and probably about 2 leaders

''we have come for the shikon-no-tama give it to use!'' One of the leaders shouted

''what the in the seven hells is a 'shikon-no-tama'? I've never heard of it'' yusuke shouted while Kurama and hiei looked shocked, as did boton. Kagome grimaced. She knew that when yusuke came in he must had done more damage to her barrier than she realised and when she put it back together she must have missed a crack. There was also when Yomi came he would have widened said crack. The crack in her barrier was probably how the demons noticed kagome's aura which was very similar to the shikon and if someone had already seen the shikon's aura then it would be easy for them to mix kagome's for the shikon's.

''fine we will just kill the girls'' The other leader said. Aforementioned leaders appeared to be b class tiger demons and kagome quickly took note of this, in seconds one of the stronger and smarter ones was in front of Keiko. Obviously they where smarter, stronger and quicker.

''KEIKO'' Yusuke shouted out. Before anyone could blink kagome was behind the demon and also kagome's miko outfit had been ripped off to reveal a skin tight taijiya outfit. It was one of the presents Sango had given her. However it was black, silver and blue instead of Sango's black pink and red. Before anyone knew anything kagome had grabbed hold of the demon's arms and had pulled them behind him crossing them over. The screamed as the bones broke and popped out of their sockets. While the demon was preoccupied kagome quickly brought her leg up and kicked the demon in head, the kick also propelled him across the field

''YOU!'' shouted the larger of the tiger demons and kagome grimaced as she turned round standing protectively in front of Keiko and boton. Kagome recognized the tiger demon as someone that had tried to get the shards off the group back in the feudal era

'' You're the one that used to go around collecting jewel shards with the hanyou, monk, taijiya and kitsune kit '' he shouted, Kagome nearly cried at the questioning glares she got from yusuke and the other. Her perfect plan down the drain with one loud mouthed demon, man this sucked. Why did her life ALWAYS end up so badly?

_Dear Kami_

_Kagome here I kind of just noticed how much my life suck's , I don't normally ask for much and you have to agree my life has not been normal so for once can you stop messing my life up and let it not suck so much_

_Thanks _

_Kagome_

Kagome prayed sarcastically before glaring at the demon, a glare she had picked up from sesshomaru, oh yes the glare to freeze hell. The demon gulped but didn't do anything

'' Was there something you wanted to prove with that statement or did you just say it for the sheer hell of it?'' Kagome asked smirking as she pulled one of her sword out of her bag and put her bow and arrow back in . She glanced lovingly at the sword. It was her favourite, Hoshinno, fire prince. The sword was white with a blue centre; Kagome ran two fingers up the sword muttering quietly under her breath. Seconds later the sword burst into flame

Kagome looked at Yusuke and smiled

''go Defeat this jackass I'll protect the girls'' Kagome said, yusuke and the group nodded and began to attack the small army. Some of them managed to get past the four but they were quickly dispatched by kagome. As the battle neared kagome noticed that the short of the tiger demons had gone down, that was when kagome noticed that the taller one was missing. Suddenly the demon jumped out of the trees and he brought a sword down onto kagome's

''Teme'' Kagome growled as she pushed the demon off

''Ama'' The demon replied snidely, the last of the demon's had been dispatched and now it was just kagome and the tiger demon. Keiko and boton had run over to yusuke as soon as the demon had come over

''So tell this kichiku why the shikon-no-miko disappeared for 500 years, along with the jewel shortly after killing the hanyou naraku? You know there were rumours about a year ago that you had returned but anyone caught taking about the jewel in wither the northern or Western lands where swiftly killed, lord kouga and lord sesshomaru where friends of yours weren't they...'' The two of them had been parrying each other's attacks, moving around in a circle, however before he could continue kagome became annoyed and loped of his head, and then with a burst of purification she incinerated his body.

The group rushed over to kagome to see if she was ok. Kagome placed her sword in her bag and walked over to pick up her fallen miko clothing, as she walked back she took one look at Yusuke and Kurama and she knew she was in trouble

'' Kagome-San I do believe you have some explaining to do''

**Ok guys well that's that chapter done! I hoped you liked oh and there will be two more chapters before the voting closes for the pairing just to let you know**

**And as of now the pairings stand at:**

**Hiei/Kagome- 9**

**Kurama/Kagome-1**

**Hiei/Kagome/Kurama (Yaoi) - 5**

**Hiei/Kagome/Kurama (non-Yaoi)-0**

**Anyways the more reviews I get the faster I tend to update **

**Ja ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
